


［恩智］Rude boy

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3makeourdayscount
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Kudos: 32





	［恩智］Rude boy

跟兄弟們吃過飯，本來是想有下一場的，但是元媽說不能恃著年輕經常熬夜，一群鬧哄哄的男生瞬間只剩下一對熱戀中的小情人。

宋偉恩蹭在戀人的脖子上求安慰，髮絲的觸感撩到黃雋智有點發癢，就裝兇地盯著自家狗狗，但狗狗並沒有收斂，反而向著他的臉龐親了一下，紅暈隨即蔓延。

「還在外面正經點 宋偉恩」

「天好黑了 不如在外面過一晚吧」宋偉恩裝作若無其事地提出要求。

在房間裡黃雋智一臉疑惑地看向宋偉恩，十有八九也猜出他的詭計。

「住這裡不只是因為天色晚了吧」黃雋智少有主動地騎上了宋偉恩的大腿，吻了吻額頭就將人推倒在床上。

「我的男朋友很聰明 果然不能有秘密」

「不玩了 我去洗澡」意識到自己玩出火了，對方的灼熱正頂著小腹，黃雋智想要抽身離開，卻被緊緊禁錮著大腿。

「點火了就想跑嗎」

「宋偉...」

封住了黃雋智柔軟的嘴唇，身體也被壓在床上，冬天穿的厚褲子就被宋偉恩丟在一邊。瘦削的雙腿接觸到冷空氣後，不禁收緊了纏著對方腰身的力度，身體貼得更近了。

「乖 等下就不冷了」

黃雋智也主動地回應著宋偉恩的攻勢，舌頭也習慣性地鑽進宋偉恩的口腔內，享受著交換唾液的情侶遊戲。待到新鮮空氣溫盡失，才不捨地將人放開，拉出的銀絲依然糾纏不斷，黃雋智伸出舌頭舔掉了略顯色氣地收回了舌尖。

「今天很不一樣」

「哪裡不一樣了」

「嗯...特別...喂飽我再告訴你 小饞貓」

黃雋智的笑總能迷惑人心，一剎那間宋偉恩覺得自己被騙了。平時看似天真無邪的小孩在緊要關頭，卻變得像小妖精一樣美麗而危險。

將宋偉恩推倒在床上，自己做跨坐在上面，單薄的身體似乎不構成一點重量，小巧的臀部剛好坐落在對方微硬的性器，隔著褲子也能感受到那股慾望。

宋偉恩幫黃雋智脫下衣服，纖瘦的驅體摻雜著色氣的粉紅色，曝露在空氣中的乳頭呼之欲出，被戀人熾熱的視線掃射著，黃雋智不好意思直視對方的雙眼。

宋偉恩說他從不貪心，只想佔據他的眼睛而己，可以的話就把他的模樣印在視網膜上，不能見面時也能看到他。黃雋智情不自禁地吻了吻他的眼瞼，唇瓣輕柔如水地擦過睫毛，宛如被小王子的玫瑰花親吻著。

黃雋智是家貓也是狐狸，平日的古靈精怪，床上的蝕魂蝕骨。

宋偉恩笑了笑，為自己收穫的寶藏而喜出望外。大手纏緊了他的細腰，腰側的凹陷度剛好方便了對方的動作，漂亮的腰窩跟蝴蝶骨都被他玩弄在寬厚的掌心，骨感的胴體也可以讓人盡失心智。

宋偉恩溫柔地呵護著對方微勃起的青莖，寬大的手掌摩擦著敏感的柱身，黃雋智不禁發出絲絲蝕骨的細吟。愈是輕聲細語的呻吟愈是能刺激宋偉恩的大腦，黃雋智想要掙脫對方的禁錮，可是身體跟大腦就像完全分開的個體一樣。

宋偉恩埋頭含住了一邊的小櫻桃，輕輕吸吮伴隨著舌頭的舔拭，逐漸變硬的乳珠被舔得水光瀲灩，另一邊也沒有冷落地被手指揉捏著，淺淺的呻吟聲從嘴邊溢出。如水的腰身忍不住弓起弧度，讓乳頭更靠近對方的嘴裡，牙齒的碰撞在微痛中產生著快感。自從跟宋偉恩在一起後，黃雋智才發現自己乾瘦的身體能對他的誘惑這麼大，好像自己的舉手投足都能被當成小狐狸的獻媚。

宋偉恩的手不知何時遊走到後穴，卻被黃雋智阻止了，依偎在他的被慾火燒紅的耳邊說了句：「我自己來」，不經意的一下咬唇就讓對方的下半身有了更強烈的和應。

黃雋智含著自己的手指，邊吸吮邊拉出色氣的銀絲，宋偉恩覺得自己的忍耐力強得不像話，看著他就像看著自己的性器被那小嘴舔弄著。黃雋智把手指舔濕後，緩緩放進那乾澀的後穴，兩根手指進入已經漲得緊皺著清秀的眉頭，第三根更是讓他難受得往宋偉恩的肩頭咬了一口，像小貓磨牙的齒痕卻成了水乳交融的印證。

宋偉恩很滿意這樣主動的黃雋智，色氣地勾引你卻不知被臉上的紅暈出賣。待到充分擴張後，黃雋智才解開對方的褲頭，按捺不住的性器突然彈出，低頭舔掉了龜頭的清液，緩緩地將後穴對準了那勃起的海綿體。

剛進入時的漲感就讓他難受得驚叫出聲，像玫瑰花一樣脆弱的情人就應該捧在手心呵護，宋偉恩不捨得他受苦，捨不得他承受一點痛。

「寶貝 還是我來吧」

黃雋智倔強地搖了搖頭，猛然坐下時，宋偉恩的粗壯的性器頂到了深處，緊緻的內道瘋狂地收縮著，夾得對方幾乎繳械投降，一聲性感的低喘從嘴邊流出。

待到後穴適應之後，黃雋智才緩緩地開始上下抽動起來。雙手按著宋偉恩的雙肩，修剪得乾淨指尖刮著著宋偉恩的背肌，留下一道道不明顯的血痕。每抽動一下，性器差不多完全退到穴口，他再重重地坐下去時，粗大的分身就頂到了穴心， 情動小貓的呻吟聲蔓延了整個房間。柱身在灼熱的體內步步進攻著，像是有無數濕潤的吸盤吸吮著不放，兩人完美的契合度就像天生的。

黃雋智平時有遊泳的習慣，體脂極低又有著流線形的身材，身上肌膚的嬌嫩柔軟，臉上的禁慾表情還流著點點汗珠，每一點細節都觸動著宋偉恩的眼球跟下半身，要命的性感。

他的手蔓延在胸前，擦過被吸得紅腫的櫻桃時，黃雋智就會發出更銷魂的吟叫聲。一上一下的律動，刺激著前列腺後那塊敏感的小軟肉，但是點到即止的力度讓黃雋智得不到高潮的快慰感，加上漸漸的體力不支，下巴靠在對方的肩膀，傲嬌又帶著情慾的聲音傳出：「我累了 想要就自己來」

得到鼓勵的宋偉恩將身上的黃雋智壓在床上，姿勢的變化讓體內的性器猛烈地抽動著，纓紅的小嘴被吻住了，拉出了不少銀絲。

被分開的雙腿被搭到肩膀上，主動權又落回了宋偉恩的手上。一下一下地加速，圓潤的龜頭沾滿了穴內的淫水，自主的潤滑方便了宋偉恩猛烈的進攻，那人像是不會累一樣，瘋狂地往同一點進攻著，不斷被頂弄的內道讓那秀氣的分身射出今夜的第一次濁液。

疲倦不堪的黃雋智搖搖晃晃著，全面靠宋偉恩支撐著身體。他繼續在他身上馳騁著，將男人的過多精力發洩到對方的體內，交合處的撞擊被摩擦出不少的白色泡沬，精囊拍打著臀肉發出的聲響縈繞在耳邊。再幾十下的抽插直至黃雋智哭著求饒為止，軟軟的聲音說著一遍遍地不要，才願意放開那銷魂的腰肢。白濁對準那一點被釋放，灼熱的溫度似乎兩人的熱情如火。

拔出性器的那一刻，濁液就裝不住那樣不斷地往外流，差點被抓破的床單也沾上了不少情愛的證據。

「好累 抱我去洗澡」

兩人進入浴室就傳出了更淫靡的水聲，不知是在洗澡還是幹嘛。

唯一知道的是黃雋智吻了吻宋偉恩的嘴唇，眼睛裡只有對方的那剎間，就已定了終生。


End file.
